Newberry
Newberry is a village in the U.S. state ofMichigan and the county seat of Luce County.6 Located within McMillan Townshipat its very southern end, it shares some administrative responsibilities with the surrounding township. The population was 1,519 at the 2010 census. The village was named in honor of John Stoughton Newberry, a U.S. Representative and industrialist from the state of Michigan. Newberry is surrounded by miles of state and national forests and is considered one of two gateways to the Tahquamenon Falls area. (The other is Paradise, approximately 40 miles to the northeast.) Newberry was designated as the moose capital of Michigan by the state legislature, in House Resolution 2002-572 and Senate Resolution 2002-259. It is home to the Newberry Correctional Facility, operating since 1996. In August 2007, the Sleeper Lakes Fire burned for several weeks north of Newberry, and firefighting efforts were coordinated from this village. The Newberry High School football team competes each year for the Little Brown Jug of the Upper Peninsula of Michigan, a rivalry game with Sault Sainte Marie dating back to 1913. HistoryEdit Newberry was founded in 1882 and became the county seat when Luce County was separated from Chippewa County in 1887. Its first courthouse was completed in 1890.7 Historic preservationists lost the 1970s fight to save the county’s Victorian courthouse, but managed to keep the elaborate sheriff’s house, now the Luce County Historical Museum. GeographyEdit According to the United States Census Bureau, the village has a total area of 0.98 square miles (2.54 km2), all of it land.1 TransportationEdit * M‑28 travels west to Marquette and east to Sault Ste. Marie. * M‑123 runs northerly and northeasterly from Newberry to Tahquamenon Falls State Park and Paradise. * Indian Trails provides daily intercity bus service between St. Ignace and Ironwood, Michigan.8 DemographicsEdit The Luce County Historical Museum is housed in the historic, 1894 sheriff's house and county jail. In the 1970s, historic preservationists lost a fight to preserve county's elaborate courthouse; however its fountain was moved to the front of the museum. 2010 census As of the census2 of 2010, there were 1,519 people, 652 households, and 380 families residing in the village. The population densitywas 1,550.0 inhabitants per square mile (598.5 /km2). There were 796 housing units at an average density of 812.2 per square mile (313.6 /km2). The racial makeup of the village was 89.3% White, 0.4% African American, 6.3% Native American, 0.3% Asian, 0.1%Pacific Islander, and 3.6% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.8% of the population. There were 652 households of which 30.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 39.1% were married couples living together, 14.3% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.9% had a male householder with no wife present, and 41.7% were non-families. 37.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.26 and the average family size was 2.93. The median age in the village was 41.1 years. 25.9% of residents were under the age of 18; 5.8% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 23.3% were from 25 to 44; 25.1% were from 45 to 64; and 19.8% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the village was 47.9% male and 52.1% female. 2000 census As of the census4 of 2000, there were 2,686 people, 717 households, and 456 families residing in the village. The population densitywas 2,737.1 per square mile (1,058.2/km²). There were 824 housing units at an average density of 839.7 per square mile (324.6/km²). The racial makeup of the village was 69.92%White, 19.29% African American, 4.95% Native American, 0.67% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 1.01% from other races, and 4.13% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.69% of the population. There were 717 households of which 32.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.7% were married couples living together, 12.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.4% were non-families. 32.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 18.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.36 and the average family size was 2.95. In the village the population was spread out with 18.2% under the age of 18, 12.5% from 18 to 24, 39.4% from 25 to 44, 16.4% from 45 to 64, and 13.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 181.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 215.7 males. The median income for a household in the village was $29,052, and the median income for a family was $36,607. Males had a median income of $29,286 versus $20,956 for females. The per capita income for the village was $17,224. About 15.6% of families and 18.1% of the population were below thepoverty line, including 27.5% of those under age 18 and 8.4% of those age 65 or over. MediaEdit Luce County Government Building In addition to radio stations broadcasting directly from Newberry, radio stations from the Sault Ste. Marie market can also be heard in the community. * 1450 AM - WNBY-AM (Classic country) * 88.7 FM - W204AQ (Christian adult contemporary) * 93.9 FM - WNBY-FM (Oldies) * 96.7 FM - WMJT (Classic hits) * 97.9 FM - WIHC (Christian talk) * 99.7 FM - W259AD (Christian talk & music) Notable peopleEdit * Terry O'Quinn, who plays John Locke on''Lost'', is from Newberry. * Rob Rubick, former Detroit Lion and analyst for Fox Sports Net Detroit, is from Newberry. * Len St. Jean, a former Boston Patriot, is from Newberry. ClimateEdit This climatic region is typified by large seasonal temperature differences, with warm to hot (and often humid) summers and cold (sometimes severely cold) winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Newberry has a humid continental climate, abbreviated "Dfb" on climate maps.9 Category:Luce County Category:Newberry, Michigan